The light-exiting rate of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device is enhanced mainly by technical means of reducing modality of surface plasma, reducing modality of a waveguide, reducing modality of a substrate, and increasing external modality. Reducing modality of a substrate mainly includes three modes: 1. forming a rough layer at the interface between glass and air; 2. coating microspheres at a light-exiting surface; and 3. coating a scattering layer at a light-exiting surface. The method of coating a scattering layer at a light-exiting surface is to coat resins doped with inorganic particles onto the light-exiting surface of OLED so as to improve the light-exiting rate of OLED, where the inorganic particles used are small particles such as doped silica particles, ZrO, etc. However, during the actual use process, it is found that the light-exiting rate of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is still low.